Togashi Hogai
Hida Hogai was the Crab Clan ambassador to the Dragon Clan. He was covered with tattoos and accepted the call of the kikage zumi as Hitomi Hogai. When the three tattoed orders were joined in the togashi he became Togashi Hogai. Crab Clan Ambassador Hogai, Hida Hitoshi's cousin, went to Dragon court and in exchange Mirumoto Hyosuke came to Crab court. Brotherhood, by Rich Wulf Hogai was sent as ambassador to the Dragon Clan Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf shortly before the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 67 Chosen of Hitomi Tattooed by Blood In a difficult battle against a bandit group Hogai was covered in the blood of his enemies. When he attempted to wash it off, he discovered that his skin had manifested many dark and terrible tattoos. Hogai fled north to the Dragon mountains, where he became lost and somehow stumbled across the Refuge of the Three Sisters. The Sisters of the Moon revealed some great secret to him, related with his destiny and the Hitomi family's fate as Chosen of Lady Moon, but Hogai quickly forgot. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 35 Joining the Hitomi family Hogai was immediately adopted into the Hitomi order as the kikage zumi Hitomi Hogai and joined the fight. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Hogai possessed a combination of size, power, and violent behavior that made him a terror to behold in battle. He was considered a madman. Hitomi Hogai http://imperialassembly.com/oracle/#cardid=3365 (Broken Blades Boxtext)] Togashi Satsu It was shortly after becoming a member of the Hitomi that Hogai first met Togashi Satsu, the son of the Dragon Clan Champion. Satsu's entourage, travelling to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin, was ambushed by Phoenix forces led by Shiba Hayoto. Hogai's intervention prevented the Phoenix from capturing Satsu, and the two travelled together to the Shrine. Hogai's intervention earned him the animosity of Hayoto. Shiba Hayoto (Broken Blades flavor) Kokujin's Challenge When Togashi Satsu decided to accept the challenge sent by the madman Kokujin Hogai was among those chosen to journey into the Twilight Mountains and battle the fallen ise-zumi, due to his expertise with the area that he had acquired in his time as a Crab. Enlightened Madness, Part One, by Rich Wulf Hogai and Tamori Chieko were captured first, and Togashi Satsu surrendered to prevent them being killed. The three were taken to the ruins of Shiro Heichi where they witnessed Kokujin chaining Hitomi Akuai to the Anvil of Despair and began creating a Shamesword. Enlightened Madness, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Akuai lasted only long enough to create a wakizashi, and as it was Kokujin's intent to create a full daisho he demanded that Togashi Satsu choose between Hogai and Tamori Chieko. One would be sacrificed upon the Anvil of Despair, while the other would be allowed to live. Hogai bravely pleaded with Satsu to choose him and spare Chieko's life. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf When Satsu choose Hogai, Kokujin laughed and chained Chieko to the Anvil. While Satsu had thought he had been choosing someone to die, Kokujin had made him condemn one of his friends and then be forced to live with them. Chieko lasted considerably longer on the Anvil than Kokujin had anticipated, and Hogai vowed that Kokujin would regret murdering her. The start of an attack by the Shakoki Dogu meant that Kokujin had to increase the rate at which he worked. Enlightened Madness, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Chieko survived the creation of the blade, and as Kokujin was about to finish her off on the Anvil he was interrupted by the arrival of Togashi Mitsu, Togashi Matsuo and Kaelung. Hogai and Satsu were freed by Matsuo, and the battle shifted in their favor. Matsuo then escaped the castle with Chieko, forcing Kokujin to sacrifice his vassal Kokujin Kobai on the Anvil instead. This revealed Kokujin's true agenda, to release the First Oni from it's prison beneath Shiro Heichi in exchange for the true name of Fu Leng. Kokujin was successful, learning the name of Fu Leng and the First Oni was released into the ruined castle. Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf Satsu shapeshifted to his dragon form and started to fight the Oni. Hogai went to help Kaelung, who was between several fissures that the shake of the earth had created, held by one hand. Shortly after they helped Rosanjin and when the Mirumoto was safe the outlawed Kaelung struck him down and scaped. The First Oni was defeated by the Shakoki Dogu, and Kokujin, the Anvil and Mitsu fell into the lava filled chasm nearby. The rest survived, and returned to Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf By Osano-Wo's Command Togashi Nyima, Mirumoto Daisuke and Hitomi Hogai were fighting in an engagement against the Phoenix that ended with Tamori, Dark Oracle of Fire, showing up in disguise as Shiba Aikune and wrecking havoc on the Dragon army, leaving the three men as the only survivors. They were saved by the intervention of Osano-Wo, who explained Tamori's deception and told them to construct a shrine dedicated to Lord Sun, in order to gain his assistance against Tamori. The Break of Dawn, by Rich Wulf Dissolution of the Hitomi Family Hogai, like the rest of his family except for Hitomi Kagetora, took the Togashi name when Togashi Satsu dissolved the Hitomi and Hoshi families, becoming Togashi Hogai. Togashi Hogai (Words and Deeds Title) Kokujin's Defeat Hogai went on to fight against Kokujin's forces in the battle where Kokujin was killed. The Mad Dragon, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1171 Hogai fought in the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto. The castle was laid siege during the War of Dark Fire by the Yobanjin Army of Fire. A wyrm made a breach in the castle walls, making the defence impossible. Togashi Matsuo, Togashi Vedau and him, made a near suicidal attack to create an opening in the raiders lines, which was exploited by the Dragon with a countercharge that drove off the invaders. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon End of the War Hogai fought in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, were the minions of Chosai were outmaneuvered by the armies of the Lion, Crab, Dragon, and Phoenix, as well as the cavalry forces of the Shogun. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman External Links * Hitomi Hogai (Broken Blades) * Togashi Hogai (Words and Deeds) Hida Hogai Category:Dragon Clan Members